Superheroes
by restive
Summary: Derek notices that he keeps comparing his gilfriend to his best friend, and that does not feel right.


_**As usual, I own nothing but my endless love to Morcia.**_

* * *

Happiness is not something that can be given to us, it is something we create.

Afterwards, Derek will wish someone had told him that earlier.

Being a profiler, he always thinks he can understand people. If you can understand an insane mind of a psychopath, there is no way that a normal person's mind can be somehow difficult, right? For some reason though he sometimes fails to apply his knowledge of human psychology to solve his personal problems.

Such as relationship with Savannah.

Well, it is not a problem as such, rather an issue. He loves her and he is always happy when they are together, but somehow life seems much easier when they are busy with their jobs and stay apart. Right now, it feels like they can't find their mediator, something that will keep them together. He knows there should be something special between them, something no one else would understand, but still wants to keep it simple. After all, he is not George and she is not Martha. He wants it to be natural and easy, just like constant banter that keeps him and Garcia close.

These are the thoughts crowding in Morgan's head, when he drives home from Quantico. He is hoping to have a good time tonight, as he and Savannah decided to have a movie night together when he gets back from the case in Albuquerque that the BAU had to solve. Being tired as usual, he struggles to stay awake while he is still behind the steering wheel. He parks in front of their house and locks the car.

Savannah's shift ends in 45 minutes, so he decides to have some coffee to make sure he doesn't fall asleep when they watch a movie. He sees a pack of popcorn in the cupboard, that needs to be cooked in the microwave, and that reminds him of how, back when he was a teenager, he used to hate all the types of sweet popcorn so his mom would always get him the salty one. He smiles at the thought and realizes that now he cannot be bothered enough to check what type of popcorn Savannah bought for them. He puts the cattle on and thinks of how people always talk of their childhood and adolescence, saying that it was the easiest and the happiest time in their lives. Morgan definitely cannot say that about his childhood.

He drinks his coffee and tries to think of the way to spend next half an hour, while Savannah is still at work. And then his phone rings.

'Hey, how are you, chocolate thunder?' he hears the excitement in Penelope's voice.

'Tired, baby girl. You?'

'Couldn't agree with you more,' she pauses for a few seconds and then continues, 'I am just calling to find out if you are finally ready to talk to Savannah. Because I know you like to put things off, especially when it comes to serious conversations.'

Derek can hear that she is opening some kind of packaging.

'What are you doing there?' he asks.

'Just cooking myself some dinner. And I know you asked that not because you are really interested in the sounds in the background, but because you are desperately trying to change the subject,' she backs up her words by loudly closing the microwave.

Derek doesn't answer at first. He just doesn't know what to say because she is right.

'Look,' Penelope sighs, 'she is your girlfriend, you love each other and that's great. However, since you are both superheroes, I can see why it can be difficult. But relationships are never perfect anyway, so you have to put effort in them, and the first step is telling her how you feel. It's nice that you tell me all that stuff, but it's Savannah who really needs to hear it.'

Derek smiles.

'You're right,' he admits.

He knows she is, but for some reason can't stop thinking that relationships should not be complicated, definitely not in the beginning of them. He already has a difficult job and wants his love life to be simple, but it seems to be impossible with Savannah.

Derek remembers how his teenage-self dreamed of marrying a perfect girl, who would be romantic, warm-hearted and vulnerable, and he would always protect her. Like it is with Penelope.

Savannah doesn't need anyone's protection, she is already strong and independent. Derek doesn't think there is anything wrong with that, it just doesn't feel right for him.

'…Derek?' he hears Penelope's voice interrupting his thoughts.

'Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry. I think this coffee does not help much.'

'That's alright, sweetness. I just asked you which film you were going to watch with Savannah.'

'I think we decided on… _Focus_ , I think it was,' he replies, enjoying her curiosity.

'Oh, that's such a great movie!' she says with excitement. 'Especially since that Spurgeon guy really reminds me of you.'

Derek laughs at that.

'What? He does,' Penelope insists.

'Just because he's black and wears sunglasses?'

'No, I'm not that shallow, thank you very much,' she laughs. 'It's his behavior and the way he talks.'

'I don't know, maybe,' he sighs tiredly.

'Listen, eyebrows, you still have time before Savannah comes home, so why don't you take a nap? I can hear how tired you are.'

'I will. Thanks, Penelope. And I am going to talk to her, by the way,' this time Derek promises it seriously.

'Don't forget to tell me later how it goes,' she reminds. 'Have a great night, gorgeous.'

'Bye, baby girl,' he smiles to her words and hangs up. Then he puts his mug in the sink and goes to the bedroom to lie down.

* * *

His phone's ringtone wakes him up an hour later. He looks at the screen and sees that it's Savannah.

'Yes?' he says.

'Hey, babe,' she sounds guilty and he already knows what that means. 'I'm so sorry, I can't make it today, my shift got extended, I'm really needed here. But I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?'

'That's fine,' and he actually means it. Who is he to judge her for being committed to her job? 'Make sure you drive home safely after you are done.'

'Sure thing. Love you,' Savannah says and hangs up, without even waiting for his reply.

Why is it that she always has to be the one who ends the conversation? It feels like Savannah needs to be in charge, even if she doesn't realize it. For some reason, that starts irritating Derek. He always was and still remains sure that a relationship can only work if both of them listen to each other. Right now it feels like he's the one listening, while Savannah only listens to herself. Garcia, however, always listens to him. Understands him.

Suddenly Derek realizes that it is the third time in one hour that he compared his girlfriend to his best friend and that cannot be right. He gets an idea that maybe Savannah and he are too similar and just cannot rely on each other? _They are both superheroes,_ just like Penelope has said. Isn't it right, that a couple is when one person relies on the other? The way it is between him and Garcia. When one feels upset, the other one is always there.

Morgan thinks that maybe it is the _right time_ to have this conversation with Savannah. He knows there is someone out there, who will be right for him, and unfortunately, it is not Savannah, that's for sure. He decides that he will find that person one day. Life is too short to keep fixing something that is already broken.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading and I'd love to know what you think.**_


End file.
